A Fool Could See Just How Much I Adore You
by Hollarinax
Summary: My first fic! A little love triangle between Bombalurina, Tugger & Mungojerrie! It's coming upto the Jellicle Ball .. who will she choose to be her mate? I can't write summaries .. but check it out!
1. Chapter 1

'WAKEY WAKEYYYY!' Rumpleteazer cried at her brother, jumping manically on his bed. She loved winding up Mungojerrie.

'What'd ya do that for Rumps? I was 'avin a great dream there & you jus't spoiled it!' he shouted over her, putting his head under his tatty pillow. He tried to get back to sleep, wishing he could continue to his dream where he left off .. Mcavity had captured Bombalurina, but Superjerrie had jumped in & saved the beautiful damsel & they ran off into the sunset together .. 'if only.' he thought. He'd had a crush on Bombalurina for a while, but wasn't sure how to go about it. He knew of her flirtatious nature & her fling with Tugger.

'So what's up, bro ?' Rumpleteazer sat next to her brother & rubbed his head. He was always so upbeat & full of life, but today he was miserable.

'Jus' stuff Rumple ..'

'Bombalurina stuff?' she smiled & stuck her tongue out at him.

'You know me too well.' he laughed.

'Well, ya are my favourite brother!'

'I'm your only brother!' he pulled her tail playfully & she jumped. He lay back onto his pillow not paying much attention to what Rumpleteazer was saying.

'I gotta go speak to Cassandra 'bout something, why don't you go out see Bombalurina? Everyone's busy with the Ball jus' now apart from her .. I told Demeter she should at least TRY to make an effort but she says it's not her thing .. I think she's jus' a bit bitchy 'cos no one's asked her to go yet, i mean ..'

Mungojerrie's ear twitched. 'What did ya say there Rumple?'

'I've got to see Cassandra ?'

'No, no ..'

Rumple rolled her eyes, knowing fine well what she said. 'Bombalurina's not got a date yet. C'mon Jerrie this is your chance! Clean yourself up & go see her!'

'Naa, she probs wants to go with Tugger ..'

'Well Jerrie, if you're not fast you're last! I don't have time to listen to you mope about queens all day, i've got stuff to do! Either go & see Bombalurina & ask her to the Ball, or sit around here feeling sorry for yourself - you're choice!' & with that she ran out of the den & into the junkyard.

Mungojerrie rolled over onto his side & caught glampse of himself in the mirror. 'C'mon Jerrie ya silly cat! You can do this!' He cleaned his fur & put on his favourite vest. 'Gotta look presentable for the lovely kit!' After a good half hour preening himself in the mirror & practising what he was going to say, he eventually ventured out to the junkyard to find Bombalurina.

* * *

Bombalurina was sitting on a small fence in the junkyard, gazing at the sky. Her tail flickered as she sat absent-mindedly, thinking little thoughts. Mungojerrie spotted her instantly as her red fur shone beautifully in the sun. He jumped onto the fence next to her, 'Y'alright sweets!' he said & smiled his cheeky smile at her & gazed into her beautiful hazel eyes. Bombalurina blushed a little, she always loved Mungojerrie's cockney charm. 'Hey handsome!' she replied, smiling back at him. Mungojerrie looked at the sky & smiled, 'Nice day innit!' Bombalurina gazed at his face .. his gorgeous, mischievious face .. he turned round to her & flashed that cheeky grin & she melted on the inside.

Mungojerrie thought of something to say, Bombalurina didn't reply to his comment about the weather & he grew anxious. He knew he needed to ask her out, but was terrified of rejection .. 'is she ignoring me?' he thought. He needed a plan.

'You, uhh .. w-wanna go for a walk in the forest ?'

'Sure!' she replied.

Mungojerrie's heart skipped a beat & he leaped off the fence & onto the ground. He took Bombalurina's hand to help her off. 'Handsome & a gentleman ..' she thought to herself. She wasn't used to this, Tugger was anything but a gentleman. 'After you, m'lady!' said Mungojerrie jokingly and bowed at her when she was on the ground. She giggled & Mungojerrie blushed. Bombalurina liked his silliness, Mungojerrie could make her laugh & he could laugh at himself with her. Tugger was always so interested in his ego & himself ..

* * *

They walked to the forest quietly, not talking, simply enjoying one another's company. The forest was a magical place, full of unusual hiding places, tasty birds & there were pretty red flowers dotted around the grass. Mungojerrie picked one of the flowers. Bombalurina was walking slowly ahead of him, embracing the magic of the forest, her aura was incredible, as if she shone spectacularly against the forest, her hips swinging from side to side. Mungojerrie stood watching her, amazed. 'She truly is stunning.' he thought. He sidled upto her & tapped her gently on the shoulder. She turned round & he handed her the flower.

'It's beautiful!' she exclaimed.

'Not as beautiful as you, Bombs.' he replied. Bombalurina smiled, she had never seen this side of Mungojerrie before, heck, she never dreamed of him having a serious, caring, romantic side .. 'Not that i'm complaining ..' she thought & smiled. Bombalurina leaned closer to him ..

'C'mon i've got to show you something!' Mungojerrie grabbed her hand & ran into the forest, where they came to a small lake, abundant with beautiful wild flowers & colourful insects. Bombalurina had never seen anything like it. 'Wow Jerrie ..' she walked along the lake & absorbing the surroundings. He would never have dreamed of Bombalurina having such a tender, serene side as her confident, brash personality always shone through.

Mungojerrie grinned cheekily & ran up behind her & pounced on her until they both fell to the ground in fits of laughter.

'Oi Jerrie! You little scamp!' cried Bombalurina through her laughter. Mungojerrie didn't reply, and he didn't have to, he grinned the cheeky smile which Bombalurina loved so.

Bombalurina was lying on the ground with Mungojerrie lying on top of her. They gazed into one anothers eyes & the whole world disappeared, as if they were the only ones there. Mungojerrie kissed Bombalurina, & it felt so right.

Mungojerrie rolled off Bombalurina & lay on the ground next to her. She cuddled into his chest & he put his arm around her shoulder. They lay together, comfortable in eachother's company, gazing at the sky.

'That cloud looks like a big ugly pollicle!'

Bombalurina laughed. 'You, Mungojerrie, are a silly tom!'

'And don't you just love it!' he replied, with that cheeky look in his eye.

Bombalurina raised her eyebrow & grinned, but deep down, she knew she did.

'Look, the sun's gonna set Bombs, i'd better get you back to the junkyard, can't have anythin' happen to you!'

Bombalurina took Mungojerrie's hand & squeezed it tightly. Mungojerrie blushed a little & smiled shyly.

'Let's get going m'lady.' They gazed adoringly into eachother's eyes & set off into the sunset hand in hand.

* * *

They reached the junkyard where they were greeted by the rest of the jellicles. Rumpleteazer waved to the couple & winked at Mungojerrie, who gestured to cut her head off. They climbed up a rubbish heap & sat & watched the sun set together.

Bombalurina stared at Mungojerrie who was dozing beside her. She stroked his head & lay next to him. He opened his eyes sleepily & smiled at her. He kissed her & they held eachother close, Bombalurina snuggled into his soft fur, feeling his heartbeat, and Mungojerrie resting his head on Bombalurina's, rubbing his head against hers comfortingly. Mungojerrie had never felt like this before, he knew Bombalurina was the only one for him.

'Would .. you like to go to the ball with me?' he asked suddenly.

'Of course I would Jerrie!' cried Bombalurina & wrapped her arms around him. As they cuddled tenderly, she looked over Mungojerrie's shoulder & saw a maned tom in the distance watching them & her heart sank.

* * *

Mungojerrie walked Bombalurina back to her den & she thanked him with much gratitude, telling him he was sweet. But she could not get Tugger off her mind.

She sat on her velvet cusion cleaning herself, when there was a knock at the door. She hoped it was Demeter, so she could tell her about her wonderful day with Mungojerrie & how they're going to the ball together .. but her mouth dropped when she opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

'Tugger?'

'Hey gorgeous.' he purred at her, gazing at her in those haunting, achingly beautiful blue eyes & grinned at her with that million dollar smile she adored. She could not let herself be taken under by his charming spell, she knew he'd just dump her again like he always did, besides, she was happy with Mungojerrie .. wasn't she?

'What're _you_ doing here?'

'What, can't a handsome young tom come & visit his beautiful, lady kit now & then?' He put his arm against the doorway & leaned on it, looking at her seductively. 'Long time no see Bombs ..' he said.

'Yeah well i've been busy ..'

'Busy doing what?'

'Things that don't concern big rat-bag cats like you.' she hissed.

Tugger laughed & walked slowly towards her.

'I've missed you Bombs.' he put her arms round her waist, drawing her closer to him.

'& you choose to tell me this now?! well it's too late Tugger, i've found someone who's a million times over better than you!'

'What that goofball Mungojerrie?' he snorted.

'He's not a goofball! He's sweet & caring .. he's everything you'll never be!' she cried. '& he loves me .. something you'll never do ..' she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

'What?' Tugger looked at her, stunned.

'Leave me alone Tugger! I'm finished, i'm fed up with your twisted head games! Look at me, have you not hurt me enough?! I'm done Tugger, I never want to see you again!' She ran into her bedroom & threw herself on her bed, in a fit of hysterical crying. Their relationship was strange. They flirted like mad & they longed for eachother, but both were too proud to do anything about it in fear of rejection. They had this on-off thing for a while & had been with other cats, but there was something that always brought them back together.

She felt a comforting stroke on her head.

'Look at me Bomba ..'

She tried, but she couldn't bare to look at him.

Tugger hated to see Bombalurina hurt, although he was completely oblivious to the fact that it was always him that caused it. Seeing her cry like this felt like he had been stabbed through the heart. 'Maybe she's better off with Mungojerrie ..' he thought. 'She's far too beautiful, witty, caring .. she's too good for me.'

Tugger kneeled on the floor to the same level as her ear. 'Bomba, i'm sorry for any hurt or pain i've caused you, ever. I know you're too good for me, you deserve someone better, but i'll always love you Bomba, even if you don't love me. I'll leave ..' As Tugger got up, Bombalurina turned & looked at him.

'Don't..' she whispered.

Tugger slowly turned round & she ran at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately, Bombalurina ran her paws through his thick mane & Tugger held her close, never wanting to let her go. Bombalurina fell back on the bed, pulling Tugger with her. Tugger was lying on top of her, both of them gazing into eachother eyes, gasping for breath. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him & they made passionate love.

* * *

They lay awake most of the night, cuddling & reminiscing of old times.

'Remember we hid that dead frog in Cassandra's bed?' They both laughed hysterically.

'We were a terrible pair!' said Bombalurina.

'We still are sunshine!' chuckled Tugger & nibbled Bombalurina's neck playfully.

The laughter died down & they lay gazing adoringly into eachothers eyes.

'I love you Bombalurina.'

'I know you do.' Bombalurina winked cheekily at him.

'I'm being serious Bombs.'

'Oh my ..' Bombalurina pretended to have a heart attack & giggled.

'C'mon!'

'Ok, ok, i was only joking Tugsy.'

'You've not called me that since we were kittens! .. Bom-Bom!' They both laughed at one another.

'What were you going to say?'

'Ohh, what _was_ I going to say?' Tugger sat up & stroked his chin, pretending not to forget, teasing her.

'C'mon Tugs! Tell me!' Bombalurina leaped onto his back & put her arms around his neck, resting her hands on his soft mane.

Tugger turned to look at her. 'What I was going to say was ..'

Their flirty, kitten-like behaviour stopped & they were serious with eachother.

'I love you Bomby, will you be my mate?'

Both cats stopped for a minute to take in what had just been said. Tugger couldn't believe it & neither could Bombalurina.

Bombalurina turned him round & held his face in her hands.

'I'd love to Tugger!' she said & kissed him.

They were ecstatic. They had felt these emotions since they were kittens & neither of them knew how to express it, Jenny & Old D had always said they'd be together & they finally were. Tugger could not wipe the grin from his face & Bombalurina's heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode.

There was only one problem .. Mungojerrie. Bombalurina remembered he'd asked her to the dance & her heart sank.

'Can you believe it Bombs, Thee Rum Tum Tugger has the most beautiful queen in the whole world ..'

'I ..'

'.. & the lucky queen has the most beautiful king!' he winked.

'Tug ..'

'Wait till i tell Munks, I think he'd have a fit!'

'Tugger?'

'What's up Bombs?' he asked, putting his arm round her comfortingly.

'I've done something bad ..'

'Oh?'

'Well .. Mungojerrie asked me to the ball & I said yes ..'

Tugger looked at her & didn't move.


	3. Chapter 3

'What a goofball!' Tugger laughed.

'What?'

'It's ok Bombs, I told Cassandra i'd go with her.'

'When did you plan on telling me this?!'

'Well ..' Tugger made a mock thinking face & put his head onto her lap & looked up at her innocently.

She frowned 'You little chancer!' she said, her face cracking with laughter, as much as she tried she couldn't stay mad at Tugger.

'Why did you ask that Cassandra anyway? She's a snob!'

'She had a fight with Alonzo & Misto asked me to ask her to the Ball to cheer her up, y'know? I'd never had went with her otherwise, you're the only queen for me Bombs!'

* * *

The ball was only a day away & the jellicles were in hysteria trying to get it organised. Jenny desperately tried to control the kittens who were playing chaotically in the junkyard & the others were practising their routines.

'Electra be careful .. Pouncival put that can down! Ohhh dear heavyside, you kittens will be the death of me!' Suddenly the chaos stopped, Jenny turned in bewilderment to be greeted by Tugger, with a mass of kittens surrounding him.

'Morning Tugger!' she said.

'Hello Jenny! You haven't seen Bombalurina about this morning have you?'

'Can't say I have, she'll be about somewhere! Why not try her den?'

'Tried it. I'll go look about the junkyard, thanks anyway Jen!' he said, trying to step over the kittens trying to squish one. Etcetera grasped onto Tugger's leg 'Why not stay Tugger, play with us!'

'Not today kits.' he said & ruffled her head. Etcetera just about fainted & Tugger walked off to find Bombalurina.

* * *

Bombalurina was sitting in a pipe, watching over the junkyard, gazing at Tugger & the kittens. He really was handsome. She'd always had a soft spot for Tugger ever since they were kittens. He used to be small with massive blue eyes, but over the years he became taller & more muscular & grew his beautiful mane. She smiled. 'He's all mine!' she thought. She looked down to the junkyard & noticed he was gone & turned round to look at the opposite of the pipe to be greeted by Tugger, sitting next to her.

'OHHH! Tugger! you frightened me!'

Tugger laughed & put his arm around her 'Sorry Bombs, I didn't mean to. What were you so happy about anyway?'

'Whatd'you mean?'

'I saw that smile.' he said playfully & stroked underneath her chin, tickling her.

'I'm just happy, that's all.' she smiled at Tugger & looked deep into his eyes. She truly amazed Tugger.

'I'm glad Bomba.' he replied & smiled back at her.

* * *

The ball was fast approaching & Bombalurina had spent all day getting ready. She had groomed her scarlet fur to perfection & it held a glossy shine & felt like silk. She put on her favourite studded collar & applied some make-up she had found in the junkyard. She had also stolen some perfume samples from her owner's house specially for the Ball, she wanted to impress. She sprayed the perfume on her neck & paws, which made her smell delightfully of vanilla. She looked into the mirror & smiled as a maned tom stood at the doorway.

'Well, hello beautiful.' he said, stunned by her beauty.

Tugger had spent all day preparing for the Ball too, he really wanted to impress Bombalurina & had tamed his thick mane & made an Elvis-style quiff with the fur on his head.

Bombalurina could not wipe the grin off of her face, 'Who's this handsome Tom? Is it Tugger?' she said, pretending to gasp.

'You know it, babe!' he replied & literally swept Bombalurina off her feet & kissed her.

'You look beautiful Bombs.'

'You're not too bad yourself Tugs.' she said & smiled.

Both of the cats could not believe they had eachother after so long, they really belonged together.

'I wish I was the lucky tom taking you to the ball!'

'Well, you'll be the lucky tom who'll be with me after the ball .. won't you?'

Bombalurina knew how much she loved Tugger, but she couldn't help but doubt the situation with him & Cassandra .. _what if he prefers her_?

'Bomba, any tom would be a fool to leave you, i've done it before & i swear to you it'll never happen again. Can I walk you to the ball sweetcheeks?'

'You can, honey.'

The two cats walked to the Ball, stopping occassionally for little kisses & Tugger gave Bombalurina a piggy-back for the rest of the way, until they were in sight, where the two parted ways to meet their dates.


	4. Chapter 4

Mungojerrie was speechless when he saw the scarlet queen walking seductively towards him.

'Evening Jerrie!' she said happily.

Mungojerrie was gobsmacked & simply smiled at her.

'I .. uhh .. got these for you Bomba.' The cheeky tom blushed & handed her a bunch of red flowers. Bombalurina forgot how sweet Mungojerrie could be, but told herself she would remain faithful to Tugger.

'Thanks Jerrie, they're lovely.' Bombalurina wondered what Tugger was saying to Cassandra, what they were _doing_. 'Stop being silly, he loves you!' she told herself, but could not help thinking about it as she & Mungojerrie walked into the main junkyard to join the rest of the Jellicles.

* * *

Tugger had been waiting on Cassandra for a few minutes, 'Where the hell is she?' he thought. After a couple of minutes the queen sultry walked to the meeting place & held out her hand for Tugger to kiss. 'Goodevening Tugger.' she said. 'Hey Cassandra, let's go.' he grabbed her hand ignoring to kiss it & walked hastily to the junkyard. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought. He suddenly didn't have to contemplate what was wrong with him as he saw Bombalurina sitting serenly on a tyre, the moonlight catching on her beautiful face.

* * *

Bombalurina saw Tugger enter & smiled sweetly at him. Tugger winked back at her & smiled mischieviously. Bombalurina melted.

'You wanna dance Bomba?'

'Sure Jerrie.'

Bombalurina took Mungojerrie's hand as he lead her to the dancefloor with the other Jellicle couples. The junkyard was lit by the moonlight & the couples danced closely against one another. Mungojerrie spun Bombalurina round & she caught sight of Tugger & Cassandra. She gazed past Mungojerrie's shoulder at the two dancing slowly together. She felt a deep pang of jealousy. 'That should be me dancing with Tugger, his armed wrapped tenderly around my waist, steering deep into my eyes & whispering sweet nothings into my ear ..' she thought. She couldn't bare to look at the couple & stared at the other happy couples around her .. Munkustrap & Demeter, Victoria & Plato, even Jennyanydots & Skimbleshanks. Her heart sank as Mungojerrie spun her around again, out of sight of Tugger & Cassandra.

* * *

Tugger was bored with Cassandra & longed to be holding Bombalurina in his arms, dancing slowly with her. He smiled cheekily as he thought of the night they had spent together previously, but the smile slowly descended as he saw her with Mungojerrie. He felt his stomach wrench as he watched her sway seductively & spin gracefully around him. 'That should be me with her.' he thought to himself.

As Bombalurina spun round the couple caught sight of one another. They stopped dead & stared at one another. The world around them seemed to have stopped with them & nothing mattered. Bombalurina was tempted to just run towards him & to jump into Tugger's strong arms & Tugger was desperate to hold her close to him, feeling her breath on his neck. The couple know they couldn't for Mungojerrie & Cassandra's sake & nodded at one another & carried on dancing, but they longed for eachother.

* * *

The dancing ended & the performances began. Munkustrap began to sing in praise of Jenny & the jellicles joined in, but as Bombalurina stared around the junkyard she could not see Tugger. Her stomach churned as she thought of the worst until something grabbed her into the darkness & kissed her. 'I've waited to do that all night, Bombs.' Bombalurina did not need to answer & kissed Tugger back.

'I need to go.'

'Why?' Bombalurina stroked Tugger's arm playfully.

'My song's about to start & Jenny'll kick my ass if i miss it!'

Bombalurina pouted & Tugger kissed her on the forehead.

'You're cute when you sulk.' he smiled at her & ran off to get ready for his entrance.

* * *

_'The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!'_

Bombalurina sat at the side watching the handsome tom strut majestically across the junkyard, queens falling at his feet. 'That Etcetera better get her dirty paws off!' she thought. She knew Tugger loved her, but she hated it when he flirted with the kittens. She saw Etcetera putting a paw near his ass & frowned. 'Etcetera & Tugger? Over my dead body!'

She walked sexily out of the junkyard & sang _'The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious BEAST!'_

Tugger smiled playfully at her & the couple approached eachother in the centre of the junkyard, dancing sensuously together, surrounded by onlooking Jellicles. Tugger bit his lip as Bombalurina did an impressive high-kick & stuck her chest out for him. He could not help but run his hand up her curvacious body.

_'For I only really like what i find for myself ..' _

For once, Tugger didn't care about his reputation or his kitty fan club. Bombalurina was his life & he wasn't letting her go. He spun her around & lifted her high into the air & held her tight as he put her back onto the ground. The Jellicle tribe were stunned by the couple's chemistry, whispering that they were meant to be together. Bombalurina winked at him & walked off, her heart racing with euphoria. Tugger looked back at her & smiled to himself, 'She's something else.' he thought. '& she's mine.'

Tugger shook his hips sexily until he noticed Grizabella crawl slowly into the junkyard. 'That old bitch.' He knew that she had abandoned Bombalurina & Demeter as kittens & he hated her for it. He saw Bombalurina sneer at her & run into the darkness, he followed her & held her close when he did.

'It's ok Bomba, i've got you.'

Bombalurina couldn't bare to look at her Mother after what she did to her & Demeter. She didn't know whether to scream or cry. She breathed heavily into Tugger's shoulder & he stroked her head lovingly until she calmed down. He sat her down on top of a trash heap & cuddled her. Mungojerrie had seen enough, he couldn't believe how stupid to believe that Bombalurina loved him, but he could not deny that Tugger & Bombalurina should be together. He sighed heavily & headed back to the Ball to speak to Rumpleteazer.

'We'd better go back Bombs, it's a waste to hide such a beautiful queen in the darkness, especially when she can dance.' Tugger raised his eyebrows at her seductively & she smiled & took his hand, not knowing that Mungojerrie had been watching them the whole time.

* * *

Rumpleteazer was dancing with Tumblebrutus, who she'd had a crush on since she was a kitten. Mungojerrie could hear her high pitched giggle from a mile away & approached the couple to tell her he was going home.

'Could I steal Rumpleteazer off you for a few minutes Tumble?'

'No you can't.' replied Rumpleteazer & cuddled into Tumblebrutus' fur, glaring at Mungojerrie.

'I'll wait for you Teazer!' said Tumblebrutus & smiled at her.

'I won't be long.' she replied & smiled back at him, but screwed her face up at Mungojerrie & whispered 'This better be important, polliclebreath.' at her brother as they walked into a quiet area of the junkyard.

'I was just going to tell you I seen Bombalurina with Tugger & that i'm going home.'

'Oh .. Jerrie i'm so sorry.' Rumpleteazer rubber her brother's shoulder comfortingly.

'It's OK Rumps, I knew nuffin was goin' to happen between us anyway & i'm glad that she's happy with Tugger.' Even Rumpleteazer couldn't deny the bond between Tugger & Bombalurina.

'You'll find someone Jerrie, don't worry.'

Mungojerrie smiled. 'I'm sure I will, who could ignore this face!' Mungojerrie made a silly face & laughed. 'Well I'm gonna head home & hope I'll get a whoppin' big plate of tuna! 'll catch you later Rumps!' Rumpleteazer waved at her brother & went back to find Tumblebrutus.

* * *

Mungojerrie walked slowly across the junkyard & felt a paw on his.

'Where are you going?' she asked.

Mungojerrie turned round to be greeted by Bombalurina.

'Bombs .. I know about you & Tugger.'

'Oh..'

'It's fine Bomba, I know you love him.'

'I'm really sorry Jerrie, I shouldn't have lead you on like that.'

'Don't worry about it Bombs, it was good while it lasted. Besides, I could never stay mad at ya.'

The two smiled awkwardly at eachother.

'Can we still be friends?'

'Of course we can Bombs!' he said & ruffled her fur. 'Although, you I'm in such high demand these days you'll have to make an appointment with my secretary ..'

Bombalurina pushed Mungojerrie playfully & laughed 'What are you like, Jerrie.'

'I'll let you get back to the Ball! I'm off!'

'Are you sure you don't want to come?'

'Na, i've got a big plate of tuna & a comfy bed with my name on them so i'm gonna head!'

'No worries, i guess i'll see you around!'

Bombalurina hugged Mungojerrie & smiled at him.

'Later Bombs!' & with that, Mungojerrie lept onto the fence & out of the junkyard.

Bombalurina paused to take in what had just been said. She felt bad for Mungojerrie, but couldn't control her feelings for Tugger. She smiled at the thought of Tugger strutting around the junkyard waving his hips around & walked back to the ball.

* * *

When she returned she noticed that Cassandra had swiftly moved on to Admetus & was dancing slowly with him in the corner. She laughed to herself, Cassandra was just as flirty as she was, but was much more sly about it.

'Well would you look at that!' Tugger said behind her, leaning his arm on her shoulder.

'What's this now? Oh, i see! The almighty Rum Tum Tugger has been .. do i dare say it ? DITCHED! By a snob!' Bombalurina joked & Tugger laughed, although he knew it was true.

'Does your ego hurt yet Tugs?'

'Na, I still have the most beautiful queen in the junkyard.' he replied & smiled at her.

'Anyway, I've got an idea ..'

The mating dance was approaching & Bombalurina & Tugger hid in the old TSE1 car.

'No one'll find us in here!'

'Good.' said Bombalurina as she climbed above Tugger & kissed him.

Little did they know Mistoffolees had been planning to use the car for one of his magic tricks.


	5. Chapter 5

Mistoffolees stood grandly in the centre of the junkyard, surrounded by wide-eyed jellicles waiting exitedly for his final trick.

'I'll need an assistant!'

The younger kittens' paws shot into the air, followed by a harmony of "me me meeee"s. He eventually picked Cassandra, much to kittens' dismay.

Cassandra walked gracefully to the centre of the junkyard & Mistoffolees conjured a red sheet from the reflective lights of the TSE 1 & began to start the trick ..

* * *

Tugger tore his lips from Bombalurina's 'What the hell was that ?'

'Who cares.' replied Bombalurina & pulled Tugger's head down to meet hers again.

* * *

Mistoffolees covered Cassandra in the red sheet & muttered a few words under his breath while controlling the sheet with his hands. He pulled the sheet away quickly & she was gone!

The Jellicles gasped & clapped, 'But where is Cassandra?!' piped up Pouncival.

Mistoffolees smiled cheekily & leapt onto the top of the TSE 1. He moved his hands to control the upward movement of the bonnet & did not receive the reaction he had hoped for when the spot Cassandra should have been was unveiled.

Tugger & Bombalurina turned slowly around to meet the eyes of the Jellicle tribe. Jenny gasped & covered the kittens' eyes & Plato & Admetus giggled in the corner, signing a high five to Tugger.

Mistoffolees popped his head down to see what was going on & went beetroot when he saw Tugger & Bombalurina lying together in the car.

The junkyard fell silent in shock until Bombalurina grabbed Tugger's hand & pulled him up 'TA-DAAAA!' she cried & they both jumped down from the car & bowed in front of the Jellicles. Mistoffolees sighed in relief, but cringed at their excuse & threw his hands in the air & smiled.

The jellicles laughed & clapped at the trick that they believed Mistoffolees had played on them & laughed & cheered at the couple. The couple grinned & held hands walking across the junkyard, waving to the other Jellicles. 'What just happened?' Tugger whispered through gritted teeth, still smiling. 'I don't know, but it was worth it.' Bombalurina winked at Tugger & stroked his ass with her tail which made him jump & purr seductively.

Demeter & Munkustrap gave eachother concerned glances & laughed at their siblings who managed to get away with the whole thing.

'I'm glad they're together.' said Demeter.

'Me too. They've seemed to have tamed eachother .. at last!' chuckled Munkustrap & watched the couple walk into the darkness.

* * *

The couple got to the entrance of the junkyard & held eachother.

'You wanna stay with me tonight? My owner's are away.'

'I'd love to.'

Tugger picked Bombalurina up in a fire-man's lift & carried her home.

* * *

They reached Tugger's house & he opened the cat-flap & guestured for her to go in first.

'Welcome home, baby.' he said, putting his arm around her.

Bombalurina gazed around the house, taking in the surroundings & turned to smile at Tugger.

Tugger lead her into the living room & they lay together on the leather couch watching the fire blaze amazingly infront of them. Bombalurina snuggled into Tugger's mane & Tugger rubbed his nose against hers. Tugger knew it tickled Bombalurina & she broke into a fit of giggles.

'Tugger!'

'Whaaat ?!' he cried, looking at her innocently.

Bombalurina leapt off the couch & turned & raised her eyebrow at him. 'You know what!'

'You're hot when you get angry.'

Bombalurina scowled, but smiled mischieviously when Tugger stretched out on the sofa & raised his eyebrow at her suggestively. She jumped back onto the couch & crawled onto Tugger looking directly at him, her eyes filled with sensuousness, the fire making her scarlet fur sparkle. 'Hot when i'm angry? You couldn't handle me.' she said, spinning a tuft of Tugger's mane around her paw playfully. Tugger swept her under him & lay on top of her & whispered into her ear 'Try me.'

* * *

The morning sun shone into the room & Bombalurina woke up, warm in Tugger's arms. She smiled & stretched a little & turned round so that they were face to face. She cuddled back into his mane, resting her head on his shoulder & fell asleep.

Tugger inhaled suddenly & awoke when there was fur in his nose. He looked down & saw Bombalurina sleeping soundly, cuddled into his shoulder. He smiled & stroked her face comfortingly, as he settled back into his spot.

'I love you Bombalurina.'

'I love you too.' she whispered.


End file.
